Harry Potter and A New Hope
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Robots and other allies help a youth and a space jockey rescue a DA princess and battle Dark forces bent on wizarding rule. Harry Potter characters in George Lucas' Star Wars: A New Hope.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

HARRY POTTER

A NEW HOPE

It is a period of civil war. Army  
>spaceships, striking from a<br>hidden base, have won their first  
>victory against the evil Ministry<br>of Magic.

During the battle, Army spies  
>managed to steal secret plans to<br>the Ministry's ultimate weapon,  
>the DARK MARK, an armored<br>space station with enough power  
>to destroy an entire region.<p>

Pursued by the Ministry's sinister  
>agents, Princess Hermione races<br>home aboard her starship,  
>custodian of the stolen plans that<br>can save her people and restore  
>freedom to the galaxy...<p> 


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas nor J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 19), Auror Trainee, Red Five**

**Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Sirius "Stubby" Black (age 57), Auror Master and General, hermit**

**Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 29), Captain of the _Ford Anglia, _smuggler**

**Leia Organa - Hermione Granger (age 19), Princess and Senator of Scotland**

**Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) - Severus Snape (age 42), Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters (formerly James Potter)**

**Wilhuff Tarkin - Pius Thicknesse (age 64), Governor of the Muggle Suburbs**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 33), messenger droid**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 34), prefect droid**

**Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 200), co-pilot of the _Ford Anglia_, smuggler**

**Owen Lars - Vernon Dursley (age 42), moisture farmer**

**Beru Whitesun Lars - Petunia Evans Dursley (age 40), moisture farmer**

**Bail Organa - Charles Granger (age 60), Prince and Viceroy of Scotland (mention only)**

**Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 21), pilot, Red Two**

**Cassio Tagge - Evan Rosier (age 40), General of the Ministry Army**

**Conan Antonio Motti - Graham Montague (age 38), Admiral of the Dark Mark**

**Jan Dodonna ****- Garrick Ollivander ****(age 113), General of Dumbledore's Army**

**Vanden Willard - John Dawlish (age 60), Army officer**

**Garven Dreis - Rolanda Hooch (age 77), pilot, Red Leader**

**Biggs Darklighter - Cedric Diggory (age 22), pilot, Red Three**

**John Branon - Malcolm Preece (age 21), pilot, Red Four**

**Jek Porkins - Vernon Dudley (age 24), pilot, Red Six**

**John "Dutch" Vander - Herbert Fleet (age 26), pilot, Gold Leader**

**Tiree - Summerby (age 21), pilot, Gold Two**

**Davish Krail - Anthony Rickett (age 42), pilot, Gold Five**

**Moradmin Bast - Miles Bletchley (age 22), aide to Governor Thicknesse**

**Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Golgomath the Giant (age 600), crime lord**

**Boba Fett - Draco Malfoy (age 32), bounty hunter**

**Greedo - Scabior (age 42), bounty hunter**

**Wuher - Tom (age 56), bartender**

**Theron Nett - Michael McManus (age 21), pilot, Red Nine's wingman**

**Nozzo Naytaan - Cadwallader (age 22), Red Nine, Army lieutenent**

**Cornelius Evazon - Vincent Crabbe (age 50), serial killer**

**Ponda Baba - Gregory Goyle (age 43), criminal**

**Garouf LaFoe - Ludovic Bagman (age 53), informer to the Ministry of Magic**

**Garindan - Marietta Edgecombe (age 20), informer and spy to the Ministry**

**BoShek - Bem (age 28), smuggler**

**Nahdonnis Praji - Commander Wilkes (age 45), Ministry Commander**

**Pol Treidum - Cassius Warrington (age 46), Ministry Lieutenent**

**Shann Childsen - Eric Munch (age 48), Ministry Lieutenent**

**Hija - Lieutenant Savage (age 23), Ministry Lieutenent**

**Tanbris - Proudfoot (age 47), personal aide to Severus Snape**

**Daine Jir - Jugson (age 47), part of Severus Snape's personal crew**

**Mod Terrik - Alastor Gumboil (age 48), Hit Wizard**

**Davin Felth - Alfred Cattermole (age 19), treacherous Hit Wizard**

**Raymus Antilles - Harfang Longbottom (age 70), Captain of the _Granger IV_**

**Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes - Weird Sisters**

**Laze "Fixer" Loneozner - Dudley "Big D" Dursley (age 25), mechanic**

**Camie - Yvonne (age 25), mechanic**

**Deacon - Piers Polkiss (age 19), teenager**

**Windy Starkiller - Mark Evans (age 19), teenager**

**Janek "Tank" Sunber - Gordon (age 22), Ministry Commander (mention only)**

_**Planets:**_

**Tatooine (Mos Eisley, Lars homestead) - Surrey (Diagon Alley, 4 Privet Drive)**

**Alderaan - Scotland**

**Death Star (Detention Block AA-23) - Dark Mark (Dark Tower)**

**Yavin IV - Hogwarts**

**Dantooine - Magnolia (mention only)**

_**Millenium Falcon **_**- _Ford Anglia_**

**_Tantive IV _- _Granger IV_**

**X-wing - Firebolt**

**Corellia - Devon (mention only)**

_**Species:**_

**Human - Human**

**Hutt - Giant**

**Rodian - Snatcher**

**Wookiee - Half-giant**

**Mandalorian - Pureblood**

**Aqualish - Thug**

**Corellian - Devonian**

**Alderaanian - Scottish**

**Tatooinian - Surreyan**


	3. The Granger IV

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The Dumbledore's Army cruiser, _Granger IV_, flies by, above the region of Surrey. It is chased by a large Ministry destroyer, which is firing on it. _

_Two droids, a red-haired prefect and a white-feathered messenger, run by on the _Granger IV_._

**Percy. **Did you hear that? They shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness! We're doomed!

**Hedwig. **Don't blow your bolts, this battle's not over yet. Let's head down to A deck for cover. Damn! They've sealed it off. We can't go this way.

**Percy. **There'll be no escape for the Princess this time.

_DA soldiers led by Captain Harfang Longbottom run by._

What's that?

_A Summoning Charm pulls the _Granger IV _into its belly._

_A group of clone Ministry soldier board the _Granger IV_, shooting down Army soldiers._

**Hedwig. **Don't panic. Let's go around and down the back stairway.

_Percy and Hedwig exit. _

_Enter Lord Severus Snape, a sallow-skinned, greasy-haired man with cold dark eyes._

_Exit Snape._

_Enter Hedwig and Princess Hermione Granger, a beautiful woman with bushy brown hair._

_Hedwig records a message for The Princess._

_Enter Percy. __Hermione exits._

**Percy. **Hedwig, where are you? _[__sees Hedwig] _At last! Where have you been?

**Hedwig. **Percy. I've got an assignment, I . . .

**Percy. **They're heading in this direction.

**Hedwig. **Okay, okay, but listen . . .

**Percy. **What are we going to do? We'll be sent to spice mines of Azkaban! Or blasted into who-knows-what!

**Hedwig. **Enjoy the trip. I've got get moving. Adios.

_Hedwig turns away._

**Percy. **Wait, where are you going?

_Percy and Hedwig exit._

_Enter Lord Snape, choking Captain Longbottom._

_Enter Wilkes, Ministry Commander._

**Wilkes. **The Dark Mark plans are not aboard this ship.

**Snape. **_(to Longbottom) _Where are those transmissions you interrupted? What have you done with those plans?

**Longbottom. **We intercepted no transmissions. Aah! This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission.

**Snape. **If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?

_Lord Snape snaps the captain's neck, and throws him in the corner._

_(to Wilkes) _Commander. Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the Ambassador! I want Princess Hermione Granger alive!

_Exit Lord Snape and Commander Wilkes._

_Enter three Ministry stormtroopers and the Princess, Hermione._

**First Trooper. **There she is! Set for Stun!

_Hermione fires, and kills the first trooper, but is hit by fire from another trooper._

**Second Trooper. **She'll be all right. Inform Lord Snape that we have her.

_Exit second and third trooper, carrying the unconscious Princess._

_Enter Percy and Hedwig. The latter enters escape pod._

**Percy. **Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.

**Hedwig. **Listen, you mindless philosopher, I told you . . .

**Percy. **Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now, come out before somebody sees you.

**Hedwig.**_ [doesn't move] _For the last time, I have to carry the plans to the base. Are you coming or what? Because I have to go now.

**Percy. **What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!

_An explosion rocks the ship._

I'm going to regret this.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig in escape pod._

_Enter Commander Wilkes and Lieutenent Savage, who both see the pod go by._

**Savage. **There goes another one.

**Wilkes. **Hold your fire, Lieutenant Savage. There are no life-forms. It must have short-circuited.

_Exit Savage and Wilkes. Enter Percy and Hedwig in pod._

**Percy. **That's funny, the damage doesn't look too bad from out here.

**Hedwig. **Don't fret, Percy. It will be all right.

**Percy. **Are you sure this thing is safe?

_Pod lands on the surface of Surrey._

_Enter troopers and captive Hermione, and Lord Snape and Jugson, aide to Lord Snape_

**Hermione. **Severus Snape. Only you could be so bold. The Wizengamot will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic . . .

**Snape. **Don't play games with me, Princess. You weren't on any "mercy missions" this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Army spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.

**Hermione. **I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Wizengamot on a diplomatic mission to Scotland . . .

**Snape. **You are part of Dumbledore's Army and a traitor! _(to the troopers) _Take her away!

_Exit troopers and Hermione._

**Jugson. **My Lord, holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Army in the Wizengamot.

**Snape. **I've traced Army spies to her. Now she's my only link to finding their secret base.

**Jugson. **She'll die before she tells you anything.

**Snape. **Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the Wizengamot that all aboard were killed!

_Enter Commander Wilkes._

**Wilkes. **Lord Snape. The Dark Mark plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life-forms were aboard.

**Snape. **She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time.

**Wilkes. **Yes, sir.

_Exit all._


	4. The Gnome Scavengers

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Percy and Hedwig walk through the desert of Surrey._

**Percy. **How did we get into this mess? I really don't know. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.

**Hedwig. **Better than the rocky mesa, Perce.

**Percy. **_[__ignoring Hedwig] _I've simply got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.

**Hedwig. **C'mon. Keep moving.

**Percy. **What a desolate place this is.

_Hedwig turns away._

Where do you think you're going? I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.

**Hedwig. **_[series of beeps]_

**Percy. **What mission? What are you talking about? I've just about had enough of you! Go that away! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted pile of feathers!

_Hedwig storms off._

And don't let me catch you following me, begging for help because you won't get it!

_Exit Hedwig._

Malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better! _[sees something in the horizon] _Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved! _[waving his arms] _Over here! Over here! Help! Please help!

_Percy is kidnapped by gnomes._

_Exit Percy and the gnomes._

_Enter Hedwig._

_Hedwig goes through rock mesa._

_Enter first gnome, who fires on Hedwig._

_Hedwig screams, and collapses._

**First Gnome. **Utinni!

_Gnomes carry Hedwig away, and place him in large vehicle._

_Hedwig awakes._

_Enter Percy._

**Percy. **Hedwig? HD-WG! It is you! It is you!

_Exit all._


	5. Cedric's Return

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Harry Potter, a bespectacled boy with messy jet black hair and bright green eyes._

_Harry runs into the Three Broomsticks, waking Dudley Dursley and Yvonne._

**Dudley. **Did I hear a young noise blast through here?

**Yvonne. **It's was just Potty on another rampage.

_Enter Piers Polkiss and Mark Evans._

**Harry. **Shape it up, you guys.

_Enter Cedric Diggory._

**Harry. **_[grins] _Cedric.

**Cedric. **Hello, Harry.

_They embrace._

**Harry. **I didn't know you were back. When did you get in?

**Cedric. **Just a little while ago. I wanted to surprise you, hotshot. I though you would be here. I certainly didn't expect you to be out working.

_Cedric laughs._

**Harry. ** The Institute didn't change you much. But you're back so soon? Hey, what happened? Didn't you get your commission?

**Cedric. **Of course I got it. Signed aboard the _Triwizard Task_ last week. First mate Cedric Diggory at your service.

_Cedric salutes._

I just came to say goodbye to all you unfortunate landlocked simpletons.

_All laugh._

**Harry, **I almost forgot. There's a battle going on . . . right here in our region. Come and look.

**Mark. **Not again. Forget it.

_Harry leads the others outside, where he watches the battle through his Omnioculars._

**Harry. **There they are.

_Cedric takes the Omnioculars and scans the battle._

**Cedric. **That's no battle, hotshot. They're just sitting there. Probably a freighter-tanker refueling.

**Harry. **But there was a lot of firing earlier . . .

_Yvonne grabs the Omnioculars, banging them against the wall in the process. Harry grabs them._

Hey. Easy with those.

**Yvonne. **Don't worry about it, Potty.

_Harry sighs._

**Dudley. **I keep telling you: Dumbledore's Army is a long way from here. I doubt if the Ministry would even fight to keep this region. Believe me, Harry, this region is a big hunk of nothing. . . .

**Harry. **I suppose you're right.

_Exit all but Harry and Cedric._

. . . so I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners and came in low on Mark's trail. I was so close I thought I was going to fry my instruments. As it was I busted up the Nimbus pretty bad. Uncle Vernon was pretty upset. He grounded me for the rest of the season. You should have been there. . . . It was fantastic.

**Cedric. **You ought to take it a little easy, Harry. You may be the hottest pilot this side of Diagon Alley. But those little Nimbuses are dangerous. Keep it up, and one day, you're going to be nothing more than a dark spot on the down side of a canyon wall.

**Harry.** Look who's talking. Now that you've been around those giant broomships you're beginning to sound like my uncle. You've gotten soft in the city. . . .

**Cedric.** I've missed you, kid.

**Harry.** Well, things haven't been the same since you left, Ced. It's been so . . . quiet.

_Cedric looks around nervously._

**Cedric. **Harry. I didn't come back just to say goodbye. I shouldn't tell you this, but you're the only one I can trust. And if I don't come back, I want somebody to know.

**Harry.** What are you talking about?

**Cedric.** I made some friends at the Institute. _[lowers voice] _When our broom goes to one of the central regions, we're going to jump ship and join the Army.

**Harry.** Join the Army? Are you kidding? How?

**Cedric.** Quiet down, will you? You've got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater.

**Harry.** I'm sorry. I'm quiet. _[lowers voice]_ Listen how quiet I am. You can barely hear me. . . .

_Cedric shakes his head._

**Cedric.** My friend has a friend in Wisteria who might help us make contact.

**Harry. **You're mental. You could wander around forever trying to find them.

**Cedric.** I know it's a long shot, but if I don't find them I'll do what I can on my own. It's what we always talked about. Harry. I'm not going to wait for the Ministry to draft me into service. The Army is spreading and I want to be on the right side, the side I believe in.

**Harry.** And I'm stuck here. . . .

**Cedric.** I thought you were going to the Institute next term. You'll get your chance to get off this rock.

**Harry.** Not likely. I had to cancel my application. There has been a lot of unrest among the dementors since you left. They've even raided the outskirts of Little Whinging.

**Cedric. **Your uncle could hold off a whole colony of dementors with one rifle.

**Harry.** I know. But he's got enough vaporators going to make the place pay off. He needs me for just one more season. I can't leave him now.

**Cedric.** I feel for you, Harry. You're going to have to learn what seems to be important or what really is important. What good is all your uncle's work if it's taken over by the Ministry? You know they're starting to nationalize commerce in the central regions. It won't be long before your uncle is merely a tenant, slaving for the greater glory of the Ministry.

**Harry.** It couldn't happen here. You said it yourself. The Ministry won't bother with this rock.

**Cedric.** Things always change.

**Harry.** I wish I was going . . . Are you going to be around long?

**Cedric.** No, I'm leaving in the morning . . .

**Harry.** Then I guess I won't see you.

**Cedric.** Maybe someday . . . I'll keep a lookout.

**Harry.** Well, I'll be at the Institute next season. . . . After that, who knows? I won't be drafted into the Ministry Army. That's for sure. . . . Take care of yourself. You'll always be the best friend I've got.

**Cedric.** So long, Harry.

_Exit all._


	6. Droids for Sell

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ministry Hit Wizards search through escape pod._

_Enter Alastor Gumboil and Alfred Cattermole._

**Gumboil. **Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction.

_Cattermole discovers a prefect badge._

**Cattermole. **Look, sir! Droids!

_Exit Gumboil and Cattermole._

_Elsewhere, he gnome vehicle stops in front of a moisture farm._

**Percy. **They've stopped. Wake up. _[hits Hedwig] _Wake up.

_Hedwig awakes and the doors to the vehicle open. _

_Enter the gnomes._

We're doomed. Do you think they'll melt us down?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **_[to gnomes] _Don't shoot. Will this never end?

_Percy and Hedwig are lined up outside the vehicle with other droids, including HR-MS [Hermes]._

_Enter Harry and Vernon Dursley, the latter speaking to Head Gnome Gernumbli._

**Vernon. **_[to Gernumbli] _All right. Let's go.

_Exit Vernon and Gornuk._

**Petunia. **Harry!

_Harry runs back to the farm homestead to see his Aunt Petunia._

Harry. Tell Uncle if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Gobbledegook.

**Harry. **Doesn't look like we have much of a choice. But I'll remind him.

_Harry returns to Vernon._

_Vernon purchases Hermes, then turns to Hedwig._

**Vernon. **No. Not that one.

_They move on to Percy._

_[to Percy] _I suppose you're programmed for ettiquette and protocol?

**Percy. **Protocol? Why, it's my primary function. I am well-versed in all the customs.

**Vernon. **I have no need for a prefect droid.

**Percy. **Of course you haven't, sir. Not in an environment, such as this. That is why I have been programmed . . .

**Vernon. **What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.

**Percy. **Vaporators? Sir. My very first job was programming binary load-lifters. Very similar to your vaporators, in most respect.

**Vernon. **Can you speak Gobbledegook?

**Percy. **Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me.

**Vernon. **All right. Shut up. _[to Gernumbli] _I'll take this one.

**Gernumbli.** _[_calls_ to his allies]_

**Vernon. **Harry.

_Enter Harry._

Take these two to the garage. _[points to Percy and Hermes] _I want them cleaned up before dinner.

**Harry. **But I was going to the Three Broomsticks to pick up some power converters.

**Vernon. **You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Go on. Get to it.

**Harry. **_[__to Percy] _All right. Come on.

_Percy and Harry turn to leave._

And the grey one. Come on, Grey. Hurry up.

_Hermes follows Harry and Percy._

_Hedwig tries to follow but is stopped by Gernumbli._

_Hermes's head explodes._

Uncle Vernon.

**Vernon. **Yeah.

**Harry. **This screech messenger droid has bad motivator. Look.

_Vernon sees._

**Vernon. **_[to Gernumbli] _What are you trying to push on us?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps for Percy's attention]_

**Percy. **Excuse me, sir.

_Harry turns._

That snowy messenger droid is in prime condition. A real bargain.

**Harry. **Uncle Vernon.

**Vernon. **Yeah.

**Harry. **_[__points at Hedwig] _What about that one?

**Vernon. **_[to Gernumbli] _What about that white one? Yeah, we'll take that one.

_Two goblins take away Hermes._

**Percy. **I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir.

_Harry nods._

I've worked with her before. Here she comes.

_Hedwig joins Harry and Percy._

**Harry. **Okay. Let's go.

_Exit Harry._

**Percy. **Now don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig._


	7. Hermione's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Harry, Percy, and Hedwig, in the garage. Percy is lowered into an oil bath._

**Percy. **Thank the Maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move.

_Harry is playing with a model of a Nimbus 2000. He sets it down, and stands._

**Harry. **_[angry] _It just isn't fair. Oh, Cedric's right. I'm never going to get out of here.

**Percy.** Is there anything I might do to help?

_Harry kneels to clean up Hedwig._

**Harry.** Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock.

**Percy. **I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this region, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which region I'm on.

**Harry. **Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the region that it's farthest from.

**Percy. **I see, sir.

**Harry.** This is Surrey. And you can call me Harry.

**Percy. **I see, Sir Harry.

**Harry.** _[laughs]_ Just Harry.

_Percy rises from the oil bath._

**Percy. **Oh. And I am W-PRC, Human-Prefect Relations. And this is my counterpart, HD-WG.

**Harry. **Hello.

_Harry begins scrubbing Hedwig._

You've got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.

**Percy. **With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are. What with the Army and all.

_Harry jumps to his feet._

**Harry. **You know of the Army against the Ministry?

**Percy. **That's how we came to be your service. If you take my meaning, sir.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Harry. **Have you been in many battles?

**Percy. **Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter and not very good at telling stories.

_Harry goes back to cleaning Hedwig._

Well, not at making them interesting, anyway.

**Harry. **_[to Hedwig] _Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a broomship or a . . .

_Harry falls back as he accidentally activates a Floo message from Princess Hermione Granger._

**Hermione. **Help me, Sirius Black. You're my only hope.

_Harry stands up._

**Harry. **What's this?

**Hedwig. **_[in binary] _What is what?

_Percy translates for Harry._

**Percy. **_[to Hedwig] _He asked you question. What is that?

_He points to Hermione's message._

**Hermione. **Help me, Sirius Black. You're my only hope. Help me, Sirius Black. You're my only hope.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Oh, she says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.

**Harry. **Who is she? She's beautiful.

**Percy. **I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.

**Hermione. **Help me, Sirius Black.

**Percy. **I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir, I believe. Our captain was attached to . . .

**Harry. **Is there any more of this recorded?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Behave yourself, Hedwig. You're going to get us into trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Percy.** She says she's the property of Sirius Black, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what she's talking about. Our last master was Captain Longbottom. But with what we've been through, this little snowy messenger droid has become a bit eccentric.

**Harry. **Sirius Black? I wonder if he means old Stubby Black?

**Percy. **I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what she's talking about?

**Harry. **Well, I don't know anyone named Sirius, but old Stubby lives out beyond Wisteria Walk. He's kind of a strange old hermit. I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **She says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.

**Harry. **Hmm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off. Okay.

_Harry removes the restraining bolt from Hedwig._

There you go.

_Exit Hermione._

Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back. Play back the entire message.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy.** What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!

_Percy kicks Hedwig._

**Petunia. **Harry. Harry.

**Harry. **All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Petunia.

**Percy. **I'm sorry, sir, but she appears to have picked up a slight flutter.

**Harry.** Well, see what you can do with her. I'll be right back.

_Exit Harry._

**Percy.** _[to Hedwig] _Just you reconsider playing that message for him.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **No. I don't think he likes you at all.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **No. I don't like you either.

_Exit all._


	8. Dursley Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Vernon and Petunia, at the dinner table._

_Enter Harry._

**Harry. **You know, I think that messenger droid we bought might have been stolen.

**Vernon. **What makes you say that?

**Harry. **I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning her. She says she belongs to someone called Sirius Black. I thought she might have meant old Stubby. Do you know what she's talking about?

_Vernon doesn't answer._

I wonder if he's related to Stubby.

**Vernon. **That wizard's just a crazy old man. Tomorrow I want you to take that snowy droid to Little Whinging and have its memory modified. That will be the end of it. It belongs to us now.

**Harry. **But what if this Sirius comes looking for her?

**Vernon. **He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father.

**Harry. **He knew my father?

**Vernon. **I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them up there on the south ridge working on the condensers.

**Harry. **Yes. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to Salem Institute this year.

**Vernon. **You mean the next semester before harvest?

**Harry. **Sure there's more than enough droids.

**Vernon. **Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one season more. This time we'll make enough on the harvest, and I can hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Institute next year. You must understand I need you here, Harry.

**Harry. **But it's a whole 'nother year.

**Vernon. **It's only one more season.

**Harry. **_[standing up] _Yeah. That's what you said when Cedric and Gordon left.

**Petunia. **Where are you going?

**Harry. **Well, I guess I'm going no where. I have to go finish cleaning those droids.

_Exit Harry._

**Petunia. **Vernon. He can't stay here forever. Most of his friends are gone. It means so much to him.

**Vernon. **I'll make it up to him next year. I promise.

**Petunia. **Harry's just not a farmer, Vernon. He's got too much of his father in him.

**Vernon. **That's what I'm afraid of.

_Exit all._


	9. Missing Hedwig

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_After spending hours, thinking, looking at Surrey's twin suns, Harry reentered the garage. It is seemingly empty._

_He presses the droid caller._

_Enter Percy._

**Harry. **What are you doing hiding back there?

**Percy. **It's not my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told her not to go. But she's faulty, malfunctioning, kept babbling on about her mission.

**Harry. **Oh no.

_Harry and Percy run outside, looking for signs of Hedwig._

**Percy. **That snowy droid has always been a problem. These messenger droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times.

**Harry. **How could I have been so stupid? She's no where in site. Blast it.

**Percy. **Pardon me, sir, but shouldn't we go after her.

**Harry. **It's too dangerous with all the dementors around. We'll have to wait until morning.

**Vernon's Voice. **Harry. I'm shutting the power down.

**Harry. **All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. _[to Percy] _Boy, am I going to get it. You know, that little droid's going to cause me a lot of trouble.

**Percy. **Oh, she excels at that, sir.

_Exit Harry and Percy._


	10. The Dursleys' Last Moments

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Vernon._

**Vernon. **Harry. Harry. Harry.

_Enter Petunia._

Have you seen Harry this morning?

**Petunia. **He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early.

**Vernon. **Did he take those two new droids with him?

**Petunia. **I think so.

**Vernon. **Well, he better have those units in the south range repaired by midday, or there will be hell to pay.

_Exit Vernon._


	11. Dementor Attack!

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry and Percy fly out in the desert._

**Harry. **Look. There's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead. It might be our messenger droid. Hit the accelerator.

_A couple of dementors watch as Harry and Percy approach Hedwig._

_[to Hedwig] _Hey, whoa. Just where do you think you're going?

**Percy. **Master Harry is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Sirius Black gibberish. And don't talk to me of your mission either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **No. It's all right. But I think we better go.

**Hedwig.** _[__beeps a warning]_

**Harry. **What's wrong with him now?

**Percy. **There are several creatures approaching from the southeast.

**Harry. **Dementors. Or worse. _[takes his rifle] _Come on. Let's go have a look. Come on.

_Harry and Percy watch two hippogriffs._

Well, there are two hippogriffs down there. But I don't see any . . .

_Enter the dementor._

Wait a second. There's dementors, all right. I see one of them now.

_The dementor jumps from no where and attacks. _

_Percy falls down the hill, and Harry is knocked into unconsciousness._

_Hedwig watches as the dementors pick up Harry's body and toss him on the ground._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps worriedly]_

_Suddenly, the roar of a dragon goes through the desert. _

_Startled, the dementors exit._

_Enter Sirius Black._

_Sirius kneels down beside Harry._

_[beeps and whistle]_

_Sirius turns and recognizes Hedwig._

**Sirius. **Hello there.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Sirius. **Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Sirius. **Oh, don't worry. He'll be all right.

_Harry wakes._

Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece.

**Harry. **Stubby? Stubby Black? Boy, am I glad to see you!

**Sirius. **Magnolia Crescent is not to be traveled lightly.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Sirius helps Harry to his feet._

**Sirius. **So. Tell me, young Harry, what brings you out this far?

_Harry sits on a rock._

**Harry. **Oh, this little droid.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **I think she's searching for her former master. But I've never seen such devotion in a droid before.

**Hedwig. **_[beep]_

**Harry. **Ah, she claims to be the property of a Sirius Black. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who she's talking about?

_Sirius sits down._

**Sirius. **Sirius Black. Sirius. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time.

**Harry. **I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead.

**Sirius. **Oh, he's not dead. Not yet.

**Harry. **You know him?

**Sirius. **Well, of course I know him. He's me.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Sirius. **I haven't gone by the name of Sirius since, oh, before you were born.

**Harry. **Well, then the droid does belong to you.

**Sirius. **I can't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting.

They_ hear dementors growl in the distance._

I think we better get indoors. Dementors are easily startled. But they'll soon be back and in greater numbers.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **Percy!

_Harry, Sirius, and Hedwig find Percy at the bottom of the hill._

**Percy. **Where am I? I must have taken a bad step.

**Harry. **Well, can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the dementors return.

**Percy. **I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Harry. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for.

**Harry. **No. You're not. What kind of talk is that?

**Sirius. **Quickly. They're on the move.

_Together, Harry and Sirius carry Percy away._

_Exit all._


	12. Sirius Tells Harry the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_At Sirius' house, Harry repairs Percy._

**Sirius. **So. Tell me, Harry, do you know of your father's service in the Wizarding War?

**Harry. **No. My father didn't fight in the war. He was a navigator on a spice broom.

**Sirius. **That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. He thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.

**Harry. **You fought in the Wizarding War?

**Sirius. **Yes. I was once an Auror Knight, the same as your father.

**Harry. **I wish I'd known him.

**Sirius. **He was the best star pilot in the galaxy. And a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself.

_Harry smiles modestly._

And he was a good friend. Which reminds me . . .

_Sirius stands up, and walks over to a chest._

I have something here for you.

_Sirius opens the chest._

Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might _[pulls out James Potter's lightwand] _follow old Sirius on some damned fool's idealistic crusade, like your father did.

**Percy. **Sir. If you'll not be needing me, I'll shut down for a while.

**Harry. **Sure. Go ahead.

_Harry stands up, and takes the lightwand._

What is it?

**Sirius. **Your father's lightwand. This was the weapon of an Auror Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a rifle.

_Harry ignites James' lightwand._

An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.

_Sirius sits back down._

For over a thousand generations, the Auror Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Ministry. Before the Dark Times. Before the New Ministry.

_Harry deactivates his lightwand, and sits back down._

**Harry. **How did my father die?

**Sirius. **A young Auror named Severus Snape, who was a pupil of mine until he turned evil, helped the Dark Lord hunt down and destroy the Auror Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Aurors are all but extinct. Snape was seduced by the dark side of the Magic.

**Harry. **The Magic?

**Sirius. **The Magic is what gives an Auror his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Sirius. **Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.

_Enter Floo message of Hermione._

**Harry. **I saw part of the message he was . . .

**Sirius. **I seem to have found it.

**Hermione. **General Black. Years ago, you served my father in the Wizarding War. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the New Ministry. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But my broom has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Scotland has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Army into the memory systems of this messenger droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Scotland. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Sirius Black. You're my only hope.

_Exit Hermione._

**Sirius. **You must learn the ways of the Magic if you are to come with me to Scotland.

**Harry.** Scotland? I'm not going to Scotland. I've got to get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is.

_Harry stands up and heads for the door._

**Sirius. **I need your help, Harry. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.

**Harry. **I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Ministry. I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.

**Sirius. **That's your uncle talking.

**Harry. **O my uncle! How am I ever going to explain this?

**Sirius. **Learn about the Magic, Harry.

**Harry. **Look. I can take you as far as Little Whinging. You can get a transport there to Diagon Alley or wherever you're going.

**Sirius. **You must do what you feel is right, of course.

_Exit all._


	13. Disturbing Lack of Faith

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On the Dark Mark, a group of Ministry officials sit around a conference table, among them, General Evan Rosier, Admiral Graham Montague, and Commander Miles Bletchley._

**Rosier. **Until this battle manor is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Dumbledore's Army is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize.

**Montague. **Dangerous to your starfleet, General. Not to this battle station.

_Enter Governor Pius Thicknesse and Lord Severus Snape. _

**Rosier. **The Army will continue to gain support in the Wizengamot . . .

**Thicknesse. **The Wizengamot will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word the Dark Lord has dissolved the counsel permanently. The last remnants of the Old Ministry have been swept away.

_Thicknesse sits down; Snape remains standing._

**Rosier. **That's impossible. How will the Dark Lord continue to maintain control without the bureaucracy?

**Thicknesse. **The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local regions in line. Fear of this battle station.

**Rosier. **And what of the Army? If the DA have obtained complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it.

**Snape. **The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.

**Montague. **Any attack made by the DA against this station will be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it.

**Snape. **Don't be so proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a region is insignificant next to the power of the Magic.

**Montague. **Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Snape. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the DA's secret fort . . .

_Snape raises his fist and uses the Magic to strangle the Admiral._

**Snape. **I find your lack of faith disturbing.

**Thicknesse. **Enough of this. Snape. Release him.

_Snape releases Montague from his grasp._

**Snape. **As you wish.

**Thicknesse. **This bickering is pointless. Now Lord Snape will provide us with the location of the DA fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Army with one swift stroke.

_Exit all._


	14. The Deaths of Vernon and Petunia Dursley

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Harry, Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig, walking through the tribe of dead gnomes._

**Harry. **It looks like the dementors did this, all right. Look - dementor cloaks - hippogriff tracks. But I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before.

**Sirius. **They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. Dementors always ride single file to hide their numbers.

**Harry. **These are the same gnomes who sold us Hedwig and Percy.

**Sirius. **And these blast points. Too accurate for dementors. Only Ministry Hit Wizards are so precise.

**Harry. **But why would Ministry troops want to slaughter gnomes.

_Harry looks at Percy and Hedwig._

If they traced the robots here, they might have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back . . . home.

_Harry runs toward his broom._

**Sirius. **Wait, Harry! It's too dangerous.

_Harry gets in his broom and flies back home. _

_The homestead has burnt down, smoke still flying off of it._

_Harry gets off his broom._

**Harry. **Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon.

_And then he sees the scorched remains of what were once Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

_Exit all._


	15. The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Hermione sits alone in her cell in the Dark Tower of the Dark Mark._

_Enter Severus Snape and two Ministry officials._

**Snape. **And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location with your hidden DA base.

_Enter the torture droid._

_The droid advances on Hermione._

**Hermione. **No. Get that thing away from me.

_While Hermione is tortured on the Malfoy Manor, Harry returns to Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig, who are cremating the gnomes._

**Sirius. **There's nothing you could have done, Harry, had you been there. You'd have been killed and the droids would now be in the hands of the Ministry.

**Harry. **I want to come with you to Scotland. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Magic and become an Auror like my father.

_Harry, Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig fly to the edge of a cliff. They look down on the city below._

**Sirius. **Diagon Alley spaceport. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.

_Harry, Sirius, and the droids fly out into Diagon Alley._

_Suddenly, a group of Ministry Hit Wizards led by Alastor Gumboil stop Harry and Sirius._

**Gumboil. **How long have you had these droids?

**Harry. **About three or four seasons.

**Sirius. **They're for sale if you want them.

**Gumboil. **Let me see your identification.

**Sirius. **_[waving his hand] _You don't need to see his identification.

**Gumboil. **We don't need to see his identification.

**Sirius. **_[waving his hand] _These aren't the droids you're looking for.

**Gumboil. **These aren't the droids we're looking for.

**Sirius.** _[waves hand] _He can go about his business.

**Gumboil. **You can go about your business.

**Sirius. **_[waves hand] _Move along.

**Gumboil. **Move along. Move along.

_Harry flies the broom past the troopers._

_They stop the broom outside the Leaky Cauldron._

_Enter the gnome._

**Percy. **I can't abide those gnomes. Disgusting creatures.

_Harry shoos the gnome away, and he, Sirius, and the droids get off the broom. They approach the Leaky Cauldron._

**Harry. **I can't understand how we got past those troops. I thought we were dead.

**Sirius. **The Magic can have a strong influence on the weak-minded.

**Harry. **Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here who will take us to Scotland?

**Sirius. **Well, most of the good freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough.

**Harry. **I'm ready for anything.

_Harry, Percy, and Hedwig follow Sirius into the Leaky Cauldron._

_Sirius immediately engages himself in a conversation with Bem, a smuggler._

_Harry stops at the entrance in amazement, watching all the magical creature patrons, human patrons, the Weird Sisters playing fast music, and Sirius now speaking with the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid._

_The bartender Tom looks up._

**Tom. **Hey. We don't serve their kind here.

**Harry. **What?

**Tom. **Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here.

**Harry. **_[to Percy] _Why don't you go and wait by the broom. We don't want any trouble.

**Percy. **I heartily agree with you, sir.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig._

_Harry moves and sits at the bar. He orders some water from Tom._

_Enter Gregory Goyle._

**Goyle. **_[in Thug] _Out of the way, human scum.

_Enter Vincent Crabbe._

**Crabbe. **He doesn't like you.

**Harry. **I'm sorry.

**Crabbe. **I don't like you either. You best watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve regions.

**Harry. **I'll be careful.

**Crabbe. **You'll be dead.

_Crabbe and Goyle advance on Harry._

_Enter Sirius._

**Sirius. **This little one's not worth the effort. Now let me get you something.

**Crabbe. **_[__angry] _Aaagghh!

_Crabbe pushes Harry into a table, and takes out his rifle. Goyle does likewise._

**Tom. **No rifles! No rifles!

_Sirius activates his lightwand. He slashes Crabbe's chest and amputates Goyle's arm._

_The thugs scream and fall to the ground._

_Sirius deactivates his lightwand, and helps Harry to his feet._

**Harry. **I'm all right.

_Enter Hagrid._

**Sirius. **Rubeus Hagrid is first mate on a transport that might suit us.

_Exit Harry, Sirius, and Hagrid._

_Outside, Percy and Hagrid wait outside, watching the clone soldier Alfred Cattermole._

_Enter Ludovic Bagman._

_Bagman approaches Cattermole._

**Percy. **I don't like the look of this.

_Exit Cattermole and Bagman._


	16. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry, Sirius, and Hagrid sit at the far table._

_Enter Ron Weasley. a tall red-haired man._

**Ron. **Ron Weasley. I'm captain of the _Ford Anglia_. Hagrid here tells me you're looking for passage to the Scotland regiion.

**Sirius. **Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship.

**Ron. **Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Ford Anglia_?

**Sirius. **Should I have?

**Ron. **It's the ship that made the Azkaban Run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun Ministry broomships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Devonian ships, now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?

**Sirius. **Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked.

**Ron. **_[grins] _What is it, some kind of local trouble?

**Sirius. **Let's just say, we'd like to avoid any Ministry entanglements.

**Ron. **Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra - 10,000, all in advance.

**Harry. **10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that.

**Ron. **But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?

**Harry. **You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself._ [to Sirius] _We don't have to sit here and listen.

**Sirius. **_[to Ron] _We can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15,000, when we reach Scotland.

**Ron. **17,000, huh? _[grins] _Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94.

**Sirius. **94.

_Enter Cattermole and another trooper._

**Ron. **Looks like someone's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork.

_Tom points at their table._

**Cattermole. **All right. We'll go check it out.

_Exit Harry and Sirius._

_Cattermole and the second trooper pass by Ron and Hagrid._

_Exit Cattermole and Trooper._

**Hagrid. **Mwaa.

**Ron. **_[laughs] _17,000. Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck.

_Ron stands up._

Get back to the ship, and get her ready.

_Exit Hagrid._

_As Ron stays to finish his drink and settle the tab, Harry and Sirius walk away from the pub._

**Sirius. **You'll have to sell your broom.

**Harry. **That's okay. I'm never coming back to this region again.

_Exit all._


	17. The Death of Scabior

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron is heading out of the Leaky Cauldron._

_Enter Scabior, holding out a rifle._

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _Going somewhere, Weasley?

**Ron. **Yes, Scabior. In fact, I was just on my way to see your boss. Tell Golgomath that I've got his money.

_Ron sits back down._

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Golgomath's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first.

_Scabior laughs._

**Ron. **But this time I've got the money.

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.

**Ron. **I don't have it with me. Tell Golgomath . . .

_Unknown to Scabior, Ron pulls out his rifle, and holds it out under the table._

**Scabior. **_{in Giant] _Golgomath's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Ministry cruiser.

**Ron. **Even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?

_Ron places his finger on the trigger of his rifle._

**Scabior. **_{in Giant] _You can tell that to Golgomath. He may only take your car.

**Ron. **Over my dead body.

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time.

**Ron. **Yes. I'll bet you have.

_Scabior fires at Ron, but he dodges and fires on Scabior._

_Scabior dies._

_Ron puts away his rifle and stands up._

_[to Tom] _Sorry about the mess.

_Ron throws a Galleon to Tom. _

_Exit Ron._


	18. Thicknesse's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On the Dark Mark, Snape is speaking to Thicknesse and Rosier._

**Snape. **Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her.

_Enter Montague._

**Montague. **The final check-out is completed. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?

**Thicknesse. **_[to Snape] _Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion.

**Snape. **What do you mean?

**Thicknesse. **I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. _[to Montague] _Set your course for Scotland.

**Montague. **With pleasure.

_Exit Montague._


	19. The Spy

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Golgomath the Giant stands outside the _Ford Anglia_, with his thugs and the bounty hunter Draco Malfoy._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Weasley. Come on out. Weasley.

_Enter Ron and Hagrid._

**Ron. **Right here, Golgomath.

_Golgomath turns._

I've been waiting for you.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Have you now?

_Golgomath laughs._

**Ron. **You didn't think I was gong to run, did you?

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Ron, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you fry poor Scabior?

**Ron. **Look, Golgomath, next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of those twerps.

_Ron points at Malfoy and the thugs._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Ron. Ron. I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of a Ministry broomship? It's not good for business.

**Ron. **Look, Golgomath, even I get boarded sometimes.

_Ron steps around Golgomath._

You think I had a choice? But I've got a nice easy charter now. And I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time.

**Golgomath.** _[in Giant]_Ron, my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 20% . . .

**Ron. **15%, Golgomath. Don't push it.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Okay, 15%. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized region again.

**Ron. **_[going] _Golgomath. You're a wonderful human being.

_Exit Ron and Hagrid._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Come on.

_Exit Golgomath, Malfoy, and the thugs._

_Enter Harry, Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig._

**Sirius. **If the car's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well.

_Enter Hagrid._

**Hagrid. **_[in Half-Giant] _Follow me.

_Exit Harry, Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Hagrid._

_Enter Marietta._

_As Marietta contacts Cattermole and Gumboil, Harry, Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Hagrid enter Docking Bay 94._

**Harry. **What a piece of junk.

_Enter Ron._

**Ron. **She'll make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed. So if you'll just get on board . . . and we'll get out of here.

_Exit all but Ron._

_Outside the docking bay, Gumboil, Cattermole, and their troops approach Marietta._

**Gumboil. **Which way?

_Marietta points in the direction of the docking bay._

All right, men, load your weapons.

_Ron is getting the car ready in the docking bay._

_Enter Gumboil, Cattermole, and the troops._

Stop that car. Blast them.

_Most of the troops fire on Ron, and he fires back. Cattermole, however, fires on Gumboil._

_Gumboil dies._

_Exit Cattermole._

_Ron jumps onto the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Hagrid. Get us out of here.

_Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Harry sit down around a chess board, and Ron and Hagrid sit in the cockpit._

_The _Ford Anglia _begins to take off._

**Percy. **Oh, I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel.

_The remaining troops watch as the _Anglia _takes off into the sky._

_Exit all._


	20. Golgomath the Giant

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Golgomath the Giant stands outside the _Ford Anglia_, with his thugs and the bounty hunter Draco Malfoy._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Weasley. Come on out. Weasley.

_Enter Ron and Hagrid._

**Ron. **Right here, Golgomath.

_Golgomath turns._

I've been waiting for you.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Have you now?

_Golgomath laughs._

**Ron. **You didn't think I was gong to run, did you?

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Ron, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you fry poor Scabior?

**Ron. **Look, Golgomath, next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of those twerps.

_Ron points at Malfoy and the thugs._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Ron. Ron. I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of a Ministry broomship? It's not good for business.

**Ron. **Look, Golgomath, even I get boarded sometimes.

_Ron steps around Golgomath._

You think I had a choice? But I've got a nice easy charter now. And I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time.

**Golgomath.** _[in Giant]_Ron, my boy, you're the best. So, for an extra 20% . . .

**Ron. **15%, Golgomath. Don't push it.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Okay, 15%. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized region again.

**Ron. **_[going] _Golgomath. You're a wonderful human being.

_Exit Ron and Hagrid._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Come on.

_Exit Golgomath, Malfoy, and the thugs._

_Enter Harry, Sirius, Percy, and Hedwig._

**Sirius. **If the car's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well.

_Enter Hagrid._

**Hagrid. **_[in Half-Giant] _Follow me.

_Exit Harry, Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Hagrid._

_Enter Marietta._

_As Marietta contacts Cattermole and Gumboil, Harry, Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Hagrid enter Docking Bay 94._

**Harry. **What a piece of junk.

_Enter Ron._

**Ron. **She'll make point five past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed. So if you'll just get on board . . . and we'll get out of here.

_Exit all but Ron._

_Outside the docking bay, Gumboil, Cattermole, and their troops approach Marietta._

**Gumboil. **Which way?

_Marietta points in the direction of the docking bay._

All right, men, load your weapons.

_Ron is getting the car ready in the docking bay._

_Enter Gumboil, Cattermole, and the troops._

Stop that car. Blast them.

_Most of the troops fire on Ron, and he fires back. Cattermole, however, fires on Gumboil._

_Gumboil dies._

_Exit Cattermole._

_Ron jumps onto the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Hagrid. Get us out of here.

_Sirius, Percy, Hedwig, and Harry sit down around a chess board, and Ron and Hagrid sit in the cockpit._

_The _Ford Anglia _begins to take off._

**Percy. **Oh, I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel.

_The remaining troops watch as the _Anglia _takes off into the sky._

_Exit all._


	21. The Ford Anglia

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron and Hagrid sit in the cockpit of the _Ford Anglia_, flying right into a blockade._

**Hagrid. **Nyaaah.

**Ron. **Looks like a Ministry cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than we thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the Shield Charm while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed.

_As Hagrid tries to outmaneuver the cruiser, two more appear._

Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. They're gonna try and cut us off.

_Enter Harry._

**Harry. **Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast.

_Enter Sirius._

**Ron. **Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to Apparition. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them.

_The Ministry cruisers begin firing on them._

This is where the fun begins.

**Sirius. **How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?

**Ron. **Give me a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer.

**Harry. **Are you kidding? At the rate their gaining?

**Ron. **Traveling through Apparition isn't like dusting crops, boy. Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce to close to a supernova. And that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?

_Red lights begin flashing on the computer._

**Harry. **What's that flashing?

_Ron slaps Harry's hand away._

**Ron. **We're losing the Shield Charm. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed.

**Hagrid. **Maaaahhhh.

_The _Ford Anglia _disappears into Apparition._


	22. The Death of Charles Granger

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The Dark Mark arrives at the region of Scotland._

_Thicknesse and Montague stand on the command bridge with the controllers._

**Montague. **We've entered the Scotland region.

_Enter Snape and Hermione._

**Hermione. **Governor Thicknesse. I should have expected to find you holding Snape's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.

**Thicknesse. **Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.

**Hermione. **I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself.

**Thicknesse. **Princess Hermione. Before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No region will dare oppose the Dark Lord now.

**Hermione. **The more you tighten your grip, Thicknesse, the more regions will slip through your fingers.

**Thicknesse. **Not after we demonstrated the full power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the region that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the DA base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home region of Scotland.

**Hermione. **No. Scotland is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly -

**Thicknesse. **You'd prefer another target? A military region? Then name the region.

_Hermione does not answer._

I grow tired of asking this. So it will be for the last time. Where is the DA base?

**Hermione. **Magnolia. They're on Magnolia.

**Thicknesse. **_[__to Snape] _There. You see, Lord Snape, she can be reasonable. _[to Montague] _Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.

**Hermione. **What?

**Thicknesse. **You're far too trusting. Magnolia's too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Army friends soon enough.

**Hermione. **No.

_Hermione tries to run forward, but Snape holds her back._

**Trooper. **Commence primary ignition.

_The gunners commence the primary ignition, causing a laser to rise from the Dark Mark._

_Scotland is blasted into oblivion._

_Far off, the explosion is sensed by none other than Sirius Black._

_Harry, who has been lightwand training, deactivates his lightwand. He approaches Sirius._

**Harry. **Are you all right? What's wrong?

**Sirius. **I felt a great disturbance in the Magic, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. You better get on with your exercises.

_Enter Ron._

**Ron. **Well, you can forget your troubles with those Ministry slugs. I told you I would outrun them.

_Ron sits down beside Sirius, as Harry activates his lightwand._

Well, don't everyone thank me at once.

_While Harry deflects blasts from the flying remote, Percy and Hedwig engage in a game of wizard's chess with Hagrid._

Well, we should be at Scotland at 0200 hours.

_Hagrid makes his move._

**Percy. **Now, be careful, Hedwig.

_One of Hedwig's players defeats one of Hagrid's._

**Hagrid. **Aaaaannnhhh.

**Percy. **He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you.

**Ron. **Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a half-giant.

**Percy. **Well, no one ever worries about upsetting a prefect.

**Ron. **That's 'cause a prefect don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Half-giants are known to do that.

**Percy. **I see your point, sir. _[to Hedwig] _I suggest a new strategy, Hedwig. Let the half-giant win.

**Hagrid. **Waaaahhh.

_Harry is still deflecting blasts from the remote._

**Sirius. **Remember an Auror can feel the Magic flowing through him.

**Harry. **You mean it controls your actions?

**Sirius. **Partially. But it also obeys your commands.

_Suddenly, a blast from the remote hits Harry._

_Ron laughs._

**Ron. **Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good rifle at your side, kid.

_Harry deactivates his lightwand and approaches Ron._

**Harry. **You don't believe in the Magic, do you?

**Ron. **Kid. I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff. But I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Magic controlling everything. No mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.

_Sirius stands up._

**Sirius. **I suggest you try it again, Harry.

_He picks up a helmet._

But this time let go of your conscious self.

_He places the helmet over Harry's head._

And act on instinct.

**Harry. **But with the blast shield down I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?

**Sirius. **Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them.

_Harry reactivates his lightwand._

_A blast hits him, and he sighs with frustration._

Stretch out with your feelings.

_Finally, Harry manages to deflect three blasts._

See. You can do it.

_Harry deactivates his lightwand, and removes the helmet._

**Ron. **I call it luck.

**Sirius. **In my experience, there's no such thing as luck.

**Ron. **Look. Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living? That's something else.

_Suddenly, there's a beeping sound._

Looks like we're coming up on Scotland.

_Exit Ron and Hagrid and Percy and Hedwig._

**Harry. **You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote.

**Sirius. **That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world.

_Exit Harry and Sirius._


	23. She Lied

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Miles Bletchley with two Ministry troopers._

_Enter Thicknesse and Snape._

**Thicknesse. **Yes.

_Thicknesse sits down._

**Bletchley. **Our scout brooms have reached Magnolia. They found the remains of a DA base, but estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding regions.

_Thicknesse jumps to his feet._

**Thicknesse. **She lied. She lied to us.

**Snape. **I told you she would never consciously betray the Army.

**Thicknesse. **Terminate her immediately.

_Exit all._


	24. The Summoning Charm

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The _Ford Anglia _is coming out of Apparition._

**Ron. **Stand by, Hagrid. Here we go. I'm cutting the sublight engines.

_The _Anglia _comes right into the remains of Scotland._

**Hagrid. **Naaa-aah aaaaarrghh.

**Ron. **Ah, we've come out of Apparition into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts.

_Enter Harry and Sirius._

**Harry. **What's going on?

**Ron. **Our position's correct - except no Scotland.

**Harry. **What do you mean? Where is it?

**Ron. **That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away.

**Harry. **What? How?

**Sirius. **Destroyed by the Ministry.

**Ron. **The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole region. It would take a thousand brooms with more firepower than I've . . .

_Something in the car beeps._

There's another broom coming in.

**Harry. **Maybe they know what happened.

**Sirius. **It's a Ministry broom.

**Harry. **It followed us.

**Sirius. **No. It's a short-range broom.

**Ron. **There aren't any bases around here. Where'd he come from?

**Harry. **He sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble.

**Ron. **Not if I can help it. Hagrid. Jam his transmissions.

_Hagrid turns to jam the transmissions of the Ministry broom._

**Sirius. **It'd be well to let it go. It's too far out of range.

**Ron. **Not for long.

_The _Ford Anglia _chases after the Ministry broom._

**Sirius. **A broom that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own.

**Harry. **It must have gotten lost, be part of a convoy, or something.

**Ron. **Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anybody about us.

_The Dark Mark comes into view._

**Harry. **Looks like he's heading for that small moon.

**Ron. **I think I can get to him before he gets there. He's almost in range.

_Sirius look at the Dark Mark._

**Sirius. **That's no moon. It's a space station.

**Ron. **It's too big to be a space station.

_They grow closer to the Dark Mark, and begin to see small towers on its surface._

**Harry. **I have a very bad feeling about this.

**Sirius. **Turn the car around.

**Ron. **Old man. I think you're right. Hagrid. Lock into auxiliary power.

**Hagrid. **Raaaahh.

_They continue heading for the Dark Mark._

**Ron. **Hagrid. Lock into auxiliary power.

**Hagrid. **Ohho-aaahh.

**Harry. **Why are we still moving towards it?

**Ron. **We're caught in a Summoning Charm. It's pulling us in.

**Harry. **There's got to be something you can do.

**Ron. **There's nothing I can do about it, kid. I'm on full power. I'm going to have to shut down. They're not gonna get me without a fight.

_Ron begins shutting down the power, while Hagrid growls beside him._

**Sirius. **You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting.

_The _Ford Anglia _is pulled into the Dark Mark_

**Trooper. **Clear Bay 327. We're opening the magnetic field.

_The _Ford Anglia _lands on Docking Bay 327._

_Exit all._


	25. Harry's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_A Ministry trooper stands before five Hit Wizards._

**First Trooper. **To your stations.

_Exit the Hit Wizards._

_[to Second Trooper] _Come with me.

_The Hit Wizards and the troopers run into Bay 327._

**Third Trooper. **_[__over intercom] _Close out port shield. Close out port shield.

_Elsewhere, Thicknesse receives a message._

**Thicknesse. **Yes.

**Fourth Trooper. **_[through Floo Network] _We've captured a car entering through the remains of the Scotland region. Its markings match those of a car that blasted its way out of Diagon Alley.

_Thicknesse cuts the transmission._

**Snape. **They must be trying to return the plans to the Princess. She may yet be of some use to us.

_Snape goes down to Bay 327._

**Third Trooper. **_[over intercom] _Unlock one, five, seven, and nine. Release charges.

_Snape arrives at the _Ford Anglia_._

_Enter Bletchley._

**Bletchley. **There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after take off. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned.

**Snape. **Did you find any droids?

**Bletchley. **No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have been jettisoned.

**Snape. **Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this car checked.

**Bletchley. **Yes, sir.

**Snape. **I sense something. A presence I've not felt since . . .

_Exit Snape._

**Bletchley. **Send a scanning crew here, on the double. I want every part of this car checked.

_On board the _Ford Anglia_, two Hit Wizards walk around, searching the car._

**Hit Wizard. **There's no one here.

_Exit the Hit Wizards._

_Enter Harry and Ron, from secret compartments._

**Harry. **Well, it's lucky you had these compartments.

**Ron. **I use them for smuggling. I never thought I would be smuggling myself into them.

_Enter Sirius, from secret compartment._

This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the Summoning Charm.

**Sirius. **Leave that to me.

**Ron. **Damned fool. I knew you were gonna say that.

**Sirius. **Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?

_Enter Hagrid, from secret compartment._

**Hagrid. **Aaaannnggghhh.

_Outside the car, the scanning crew arrives._

_The Hit Wizards approach the scanning crew._

**Hit Wizard. **The car's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. _[to the other Hit Wizards] _All right. Let's go.

_Exit all Hit Wizards but Harper and Vaisey._

_The scanners get on the car, and immediately shot down and killed._

**Ron. **Hey, down there. Can you give us hand with this?

_Harper and Vaisey enter the _Ford Anglia_, and are immediately shot and killed. Harry and Ron then don Harper and Vaisey's armor._

_Lieutenent Cassius Warrington notices the two Hit Wizards are gone. He tries to contact Harper._

**Warrington. **Trooper Harper. Why aren't you at your post? Trooper Harper. Do you copy?

_He looks down at the _Anglia_._

_Enter Harper [Harry]._

_Harry signals that his Floo device isn't working._

_[to troopers] _Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do.

_He opens the door._

_Enter Hagrid and Vaisey [Ron]._

_As Hagrid attacks Warrington and the others, Ron shoots at them. Before long, they're all dead._

_Enter Harry, Sirius, and the droids._

_Hedwig approaches the computer._

_Harry_ _shuts the door and he and Ron remove their helmets._

**Harry. **You know, between his growling and your blasting everything in sight, we're lucky the whole station doesn't know we're here.

**Ron. **Well, bring them on. I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.

**Percy. **We have found the computer outlet, sir.

**Sirius. **Plug in. She should be able to interpret the entire Ministry network.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_Hedwig plugs into the computer._

_[whistles and beeps]_

**Percy. **She says she's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the car here. She'll try to make the precise calculations appear on the monitor. The Summoning Charm is coupled to the main reactor in several locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the car to leave.

**Sirius. **I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone.

**Ron. **Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already.

**Harry. **I want to go with you.

**Sirius. **Be patient. Stay and watch over the droids.

**Harry. **But he can . . .

**Sirius. **They must be delivered safely or other regions will suffer the same fate as Scotland. Your destiny lies upon a different path from mine.

_Sirius opens the door._

The Magic will be with you . . . always.

_Exit Sirius._

_The door closes._

**Hagrid. **Nyaaahah ohaah.

**Ron. **Boy, you said it, Hagrid. _[to Harry] _Where did you dig up that old fossil?

**Harry. **Sirius is a great man.

**Ron. **Yeah. Great at getting us in trouble.

**Harry. **I didn't hear you give any ideas.

**Ron. **Well, anything's better than just hanging around and waiting for them to pick us up.

**Harry. **Who do you think . . . ?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **What is it?

**Percy. **I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. She says, "I've found her," and keeps repeating, "She's here."

**Harry. **Well, who . . . who has she found?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Princess Hermione.

**Harry. **The Princess? She's here?

**Ron. **Princess?

**Harry. **Where? Where is she?

**Ron. **Princess? What's going on?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Level 5, the Dark Tower.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated.

**Harry. **Oh, no! We've got to do something.

**Ron. **What are you talking about?

**Harry. **The droids belong to her. She's the one in the message. We've got to help her.

**Ron. **Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here.

**Harry. **He didn't know she was here. _[to Percy] _Will you just find a way back into the Dark Tower?

**Ron. **I'm not going anywhere.

**Harry. **They're gonna execute her. Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait and be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?

**Ron. **Marching into a detention center is not what I had in mind.

**Harry. **But they're gonna kill her.

**Ron. **Better her than me.

**Harry. **She's rich.

**Hagrid. **Ehhhhhnniinii.

**Ron. **Rich?

**Harry. **Rich. Powerful. Look, if you were to rescue you the reward would be . . .

**Ron. **What?

**Harry. **Well, more wealth than you can imagine.

**Ron. **I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit.

**Harry. **You'll get it.

**Ron. **I better.

**Harry. **You will.

**Ron. **All right, kid. You better be right about this.

**Harry. **All right.

**Ron.** What's your plan?

_Harry looks around, hesitating. Finally, he sees something._

**Harry. **Percy. Hand me those binders over there, will you?

_Harry takes the binders and turns to Hagrid._

Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you.

**Hagrid. **_[__indignant] _Naaaahhaahh.

_Hagrid pushes Harry back._

_Harry gives the binders to Ron._

**Harry. **Okay. Ron. Ron. You put those on.

**Ron. **It's all right, Hagrid. I think I know what he has in mind.

_Ron fits the binders on Hagrid._

**Percy. **Uh, Master Harry, sir. Pardon me for asking, but what should Hedwig and I do if we are discovered here?

**Harry. **_[going] _Lock the door.

**Ron. **_[going] _And hope they don't have rifles.

**Hagrid. **_[going] _Aaannnhh.

**Percy. **That isn't very reassuring.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_Exit all._


	26. Rescue of the Princess

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_A single mouse droid goes by._

_Enter Harper [Harry], Vaisey [Ron], and their prisoner [Hagrid]._

**Hagrid. **Raaaaggghhh.

_Exit the mouse droid._

_Harry, Ron, and Hagrid enter the elevator._

**Harry. **I can't see a thing in this helmet.

_As the elevator doors close, Sirius runs by, heading for the tractor beam. _

_Enter Severus Snape, who just barely misses him._

_As Sirius avoids Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid go down the lift._

**Ron. **This is not gonna work.

**Harry. **Why didn't you say so before?

**Ron. **I _did _say so before.

_The lift doors open, and they enter._

_Inside are Eric Munch and his troops._

**Munch. **Where are you taking this . . . thing?

**Harry. **_[__as Harper] _Prisoner transport from cell block 1138.

**Munch. **I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it.

_Two troops approach Hagrid._

_Hagrid breaks through his binders and attacks._

**Harry. **_[as Harper] _Look out. He's loose. He'll tear us all apart.

_Harry pretends to fire on Hagrid._

**Ron. **_[as Vaisey] _I'll get him.

_Ron and Harry begin shooting around the place._

_Munch tries to defend himself, but before long every Ministry trooper, including Munch, is dead. All the security cams are destroyed._

_[as himself] _We've got to find out what cell this princess of yours is in.

_Ron looks at the computer._

Here it is. 2187. You go and get her. I'll hold them here.

_Exit Harry._

_Ron removes his helmet and answers the Floo message._

Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal.

**Trooper. **What happened?

**Ron. **Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all fine here now. Thank you. How are you?

**Trooper. **We're sending a squad up.

**Ron. **Uh, negative. Negative. We have, uh, a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to log it down. Large leak, very dangerous.

**Trooper. **Who is this? What's your operating number?

_Ron destroys the Floo device._

**Ron. **Boring conversation anyway. _[over his shoulder]_ Harry. We're gonna have company.

_Harry enters a cell to see Hermione lying there._

**Hermione. **Aren't you a little short for a Hit Wizard?

**Harry. **What? Oh. The uniform.

_Harry removes his helmet._

I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to rescue you.

**Hermione. **You're who?

**Harry. **I'm here to rescue you. I've got your messenger droid. I'm here with Sirius Black.

_Hermione jumps to her feet._

**Hermione. **Sirius Black? Where is he?

**Harry. **Come on.

_Exit all._


	27. Snape Senses Sirius

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Snape stands before Thicknesse._

**Snape. **He is here.

**Thicknesse. **Sirius Black? What makes you think so?

**Snape. **A tremor in the Magic. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old Professor.

**Thicknesse. **Surely he must be dead by now.

_Thicknesse stands up, and walks toward Snape._

**Snape. **Don't underestimate the Magic.

**Thicknesse. **The Aurors are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion.

_Thicknesse receives a Floo message._

Yes.

**Trooper. **We have an emergency alert in the Dark Tower.

**Thicknesse. **The Princess? Put all sections.

**Snape. **Sirius is here. The Magic is with him.

**Thicknesse. **If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape.

**Snape. **Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone.

_Exit Snape._


	28. Garbage Mashers

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron and Hagrid stand in the Dark Tower._

_The doors open, as Ministry troops approach._

**Ron. **Get behind me. Get behind me.

_Enter the Hit Wizards._

_Ron and Hagrid begin firing on the clones. They fire back._

_Ron and Hagrid run towards the cells._

**First Hit Wizard. **Watch your left. They went down the cell bay.

_Ron and Hagrid meet up with Harry and Hermione._

**Ron. **Can't get out that way.

**Hermione. **Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route.

**Ron. **Maybe you'd like it better in your cell, Your Highness.

_The Hit Wizards begin firing on them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid run in the opposite direction._

_Ron fires back. Harry takes out his Floo Network device._

**Harry. **W-PRC. W-PRC. Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off.

_Percy says something that can't be heard over the firing rifles._

What was that? I didn't copy.

**Percy. **I said all systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted.

_On Percy's side, there's a knocking on the door._

**Second Hit Wizard. **Open up in there. Open up in there.

**Percy. **Oh, dear!

_Back on Harry's side, he begins shooting at the Hit Wizards._

**Harry. **There isn't any other way out.

**Hagrid. **Raaaaaagghhh.

_Ron kills a Hit Wizard._

**Ron. **I can't hold them off forever. Now what?

**Hermione. **This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?

**Ron. **_[points to Harry] _He's the brains, sweetheart.

**Harry. **Well, I didn't . . .

_Hermione takes Harry's rifle, and fires at the entrance to a garbage chute._

**Ron. **What the hell are you doing?

**Hermione. **Somebody has to save our skins. Get into the garbage chute, flyboy.

_Hermione jumps down the garbage chute, throwing the rifle back to Harry._

**Hagrid. **Raaaahhh.

**Ron. **Get in there, you big furball. I don't care what you smell.

_Ron kicks him sown the chute._

Get in there. And don't worry about it. _[to Harry] _Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to kill her, or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there.

_Harry jumps into the garbage chute. Ron jumps in after him._

Aaaaahh! Whooooo!

**Hagrid. **Rennaaaghhh.

**Ron. **_[to Hermione] _The garbage chute was really a wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered.

_Ron takes out his rifle._

_[to Hagrid] _Get away from there.

_Hagrid backs away from the entrance._

**Harry. **No. Wait.

_Too late. Ron fires on the door, and ricochets all around the room._

Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed.

**Hermione. **Put that thing away. You're going to get us all killed.

**Ron. **Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control before you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us.

**Hermione. **It could be worse.

_An animal moans nearby._

**Ron. **It's worse.

**Harry. **There's something alive in here.

**Ron. **That's your imagination, Harry.

**Harry. **Something just moved past my leg.

**Hagrid. **Raaaaaghhh.

_A creature slithers by._

**Harry. **You see that?

**Ron. **What?

**Hagrid. **Aaarrhhhn.

_Ron and Hermione see it._

_An eyestalk pops out of the garbage. It sinks back under, and pulls Harry under with it._

**Ron. **Kid. Harry.

**Hermione. **Harry.

**Ron. **Harry. Harry.

_Harry pops up, fighting the creature._

**Hermione. **Harry.

**Ron. **Harry.

**Hermione. **Harry. Harry. Grab hold of this.

**Harry. **Blast it, will you? My gun's jammed.

**Ron. **Where?

**Harry. **Anywhere.

_Ron tries, but the thing pulls Harry under._

_Ron and Hermione go through the water, looking for him._

_There is a weird clanging sound, and Harry pops out._

**Hermione. **_[to Ron] _Grab him.

_Ron helps him up._

_[to Harry] _What happened?

**Harry. **I don't know. It just let go of me and disappeared.

_Another noise sounds._

**Ron. **I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Hagrid. **Oooohhh. Aaaarrrgghhh.

_The walls begin to move in._

**Harry. **The walls are moving in.

**Hermione. **Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something.

**Hagrid. **Reeggghhhh.

_Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid start trying to brace the walls with objects._

**Hermione. **Help me.

**Harry. **Wait a minute. _[contacts Percy] _Percy. Come in, Percy. Percy. Oh, where could he be?

_On Percy's end, four or five Hit Wizards enter. The droids are gone._

**Second Hit Wizard. **Take over. _[sees door] _Look, there.

_The door opens, revealing Percy and Hedwig._

**Percy. **They're madmen. They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them.

**Second Hit Wizard. **Follow me. _[to Third Hit Wizard] _You stand guard.

_Exit all but Third Hit Wizard and the droids._

_Percy picks up his transmitter._

**Percy. **_[to Hedwig] _Come on.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_The droids run into Third Hit Wizard._

**Percy. **O! All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to run him down to Magical Maintenance.

**Third Hit Wizard. **All right.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig._

_Back on Harry's end, they are still struggling to stop the walls._

**Hagrid. **Raaaaahhh.

**Harry.** _[__into transmitter] _Percy. Come in, Percy. Percy.

**Ron. **_[to Hermione] _Get it on top.

**Hermione. **I can't.

**Harry. **Where could he be? Percy. Percy. _[testily] _Will you come in?

_Back on Percy's end, the droids are searching for Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

**Percy. **They aren't here. Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured. Hurry.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_Hedwig plugs into the computer._

_Back on Harry's end, they are beginning to lose hope._

**Ron. **One thing is for sure: we're all gonna be a lot thinner. _[to Hermione] _Get on top of it.

**Hermione. **I'm trying.

_On Percy's end, Hedwig cannot find them._

**Percy. **Thank goodness, they haven't found them. Where could they be?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Use the transmitter? Oh, my! I'd forgotten. I turned it off. _[switches on transmitter] _Are you there, sir?

**Harry. **Percy.

**Percy. **We've had some problems.

**Harry. **Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level.

**Hagrid. **Raaahh.

**Harry. **Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level.

**Percy. **No. _[to Hedwig] _Shut them all down. Hurry.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_At the last minute, Hedwig manages to stop the garbage mashers. The walls stop and go back to their original places. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid scream with delight and relief._

**Percy. **Listen to them. They're dying, Hedwig. Curse my metal body, I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault. Poor master.

**Harry. **Percy. We're all right. You did great. _[cheers] _Hey. Open the prisoner maintenance excess bay number . . . _[to Ron] _Where are we?

**Ron.** _[__grins] _3263827.

_Exit all._


	29. Tractor Beam

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius._

_Sirius climbs onto the the tractor beam. He pulls down a switch, then turns a knob. The tractor beam begins to power down._

_As he does this, Harry and Ron rid of their Hit Wizard disguises but keep the utility belts._

**Ron. **If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here.

**Harry. **Well, let's get moving.

_Enter the creature._

**Hagrid. **Raaarrgghhh.

_Hagrid runs to the other side of the room._

**Ron. **Where are you going? Aah.

_Ron aims his rifle at the creature._

**Hermione. **No, wait. They'll hear.

_Ron fires and kills the creature._

_Hermione looks at Ron with frustration._

**Ron. **_[to Hagrid] _Come here, you big coward. Hagrid. Come here.

_Hagrid shakes his head._

**Hermione. **I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on you'll do as I tell you, okay?

_Hermione follows Hagrid away. Ron and Harry follow._

**Ron. **Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: me.

**Hermione. **It's a wonder you're still alive. _[points to Hagrid] _Would someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?

_She pushes past Hagrid._

**Ron. **No reward is worth this.

_As they walk away, Sirius is finishing shutting down the tractor beam._

_As he does this, clones appear near the tractor beam. They don't notice him._

**Commander. **_[through transmitter] _Give me regular reports, please.

**First Clone. **Right.

_They move on by._

_[to Second Clone] _Do you know what's going on?

**Second Clone. **Maybe it's another drill.

_Sirius finishes shutting down the tractor beam._

**First Clone. **Have you seen that new BT-16?

**Second Clone. **Yeah, some of the other guys were telling me about it. They say it's quite, it's quite a thing to -

_As Sirius runs by, he gestures at the troops._

What was that?

**First Clone. **That's nothing. Top gassing. Don't worry about it.

_Neither notice Sirius Black run by._

_Exit all._


	30. Dead Ends

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid arrive in the hall leading to Bay 327. The _Ford Anglia _is still there, but a group of clones guard her._

**Ron. **There she is.

**Harry. **_[into transmitter] _W-PRC. Do you copy?

**Percy. **Yes, sir.

**Harry. **Are you safe?

**Percy. **For the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the car.

**Harry. **We're right above you. Stand by.

_Hermione sees the car._

**Hermione. **You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought.

**Ron. **Nice. Come on.

_They turn and run right into a group of clones._

**First Clone. **It's them. Blast them.

_Ron fires and kills the clone, then runs after the others._

**Ron. **Get back to the car.

_Hagrid follows._

**Harry. **Where are you going? Come back.

**Hermione. **Well, he certainly has courage.

**Harry. **What good is that if he gets himself killed. Come on.

_As Harry and Hermione run in the opposite direction, Ron chases the clones into a dead end._

_The clones are forced to turn around and fight back._

_Ron runs into Hagrid, and two run from the clones, firing at them._

_Harry and Hermione are running from their own group of clones._

_They run at the ledge of an unextended bridge._

I think we took a wrong turn.

_As the clones fire on them, Harry manages to close the door._

**Hermion****e. **There's no lock.

_Harry blasts the control panel._

**Harry. **That ought to hold them for a while.

**Hermione. **Hurry. We've got to get across. Find the controls that extend the bridge.

**Harry. **O. I think I just blasted it.

**Hermione. **They're coming through.

_Just as an idea occurs to Harry, clones on the other side begin firing on them._

_Harry takes his rifle, and fires. He manages to kill most of them._

**Harry. **Here. Hold this.

_He hands the rifle to Hermione, and takes out a grappling hook._

_Hermione shoots and kills the last clone._

_But more clones appear. as the door behimd them begins to open._

**Hermione. **Here they come.

_Hermione shoots all the clones, as Harry wraps the grappling hooks around some hangings on the ceiling._

_Hermione grabs on and kisses Harry on the cheek._

For luck.

_Harry and Hermione swing in and land on the other side._

_The clones are forced to go the another way._

**Second Clone. **We think they may be splitting up. They may be on levels 5 and 6 now, sir.

_Enter Sirius._

_He pulls out his lightwand and runs past._

_As this occurs, Percy and Hedwig watch for their allies._

**Percy. **Where could they be?

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_Nearby, Ron and Hagrid still run from clones._

**Third Clone. **Close the blast doors. Close the blast doors.

_Ron and Hagrid jump through just as the doors shut._

Open the blast doors. Open the blast doors.

_Exit all._


	31. The Death of Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius._

_Enter Snape, his lightwand already activated._

**Snape. **I've been waiting for you, Sirius. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.

**Sirius.** Only a master of evil, Severus.  
><em><br>They duel._

**Snape. **Your powers are weak, old man.

**Sirius.** You can't win, Severus. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

_As they duel, Ron and Hagrid return to Bay 327. They see the Hit Wizards standing guard._

**Ron. **Didn't we just leave this party?

**Hagrid. **Rwaaaarrghh.

_Enter Harry and Hermione._

**Ron. **What kept you?

**Hermione. **We ran into some old friends.

**Harry. **Is the ship all right?

**Ron. **Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.

_Nearby, Snape and Sirius's duel has moved near Bay 327. Noticing this, the Hit Wizards move away from the car._

**Harry. **Look.

**Percy.** Come on, Hedwig. We're going

_The droids enter Bay 327._

**Ron.** Now's our chance. Go.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid enter Bay 327._

_Harry sees the duel._

**Harry. **Sirius?

_Sirius sees his allies, and surrenders._

_Snape slashes at Sirius._

_He dies._

No!

_The Hit Wizards turn and fire on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Percy, and Hedwig._

_Harry and Ron fire back._

**Ron. **Come on.

**Hermione. **Harry. Come on. Come on. Harry. It's too late.

**Ron. **Blast the door, kid.

_Harry fires on the controls, and the door slams shut, blocking Snape and several Hit Wizards from view._

_Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and the droids run onto the car._

_Harry then hears a voice - the voice of Sirius Black._

**Ghost. **Run, Harry. Run.

_Harry runs onto the _Ford Anglia_._

_Ron sits in the cockpit._

**Ron. **I hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission, or this is gonna be a real short trip. Okay, hit it.

**Hagrid. **Rrr. Rrr.

_The _Ford Anglia _takes off back into space, away from the Dark Mark._

_Exit all._


	32. Ministry Brooms vs Ford Anglia

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry sits in the hold, mourning the loss of Sirius._

_Enter Hermione._

**Ron. **_[from cockpit] _We're coming up on their sentry brooms. Hold them off. Angle the Shield Charm while I charge up the main guns.

**Harry. **I can't believe he's gone.

**Hermione. **There wasn't anything you could have done.

_Enter Ron. _

**Ron. **Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet.

_Everyone climbs into the cockpit. Harry and Ron sit at the gunnery stations._

You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp.

**Hermione. **Here they come.

_Groups of Ministry brooms arrive and fire on the _Ford Anglia_._

**Harry. **They're coming in too fast.

**Hermione. **We've lost the lateral control.

**Ron. **Don't worry. She'll hold together. _[to the _Anglia_] _You hear me, baby? Hold together.

_Ron fires and destroys one of the Ministry brooms. He laughs with delight._

_Harry fires and destroys another Ministry broom._

**Harry. **I got him. I got him.

**Ron. **Great, kid. Don't get cocky.

**Hermione. **There's still two more of them out there.

_Together, Harry and Ron manage to destroy the last two brooms._

**Harry. **That's it. We did it.

**Hermione. **We did it.

_She hugs Hagrid._

_Percy has found himself entangled by wires._

**Percy. **Help. I think I'm melting. _[to Hedwig] _This is all your fault.

_On the Dark Mark, Snape watches as the _Anglia _departs into Apparition._

_Enter Thicknesse._

**Thicknesse. **Are they away?

**Snape. **They've just made the jump into Apparition.

**Thicknesse. **You're sure the Trace is secure aboard their car? I'm taking an awful risk, Snape. This had better work.

_Exit all._


	33. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid sit in the cockpit of the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh. You know, sometimes I amaze even myself.

_Exit Hagrid._

**Hermione. **That doesn't sound too hard. They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape.

**Ron. **Easy? You call that easy?

**Hermione. **They're tracking us.

**Ron. **Not this car, sister.

**Hermione. **At least the information in Hedwig is still intact.

**Ron. **What's so important? What's she carrying?

**Hermione. **The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet.

**Ron. **It is for me, sister. Look. I ain't in this for your revolution. And I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money.

**Hermione. **You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive.

_Enter Harry._

_[to Harry] _Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he cares about anything or anybody.

**Harry. **I care.

_Exit Hermione._

_[to Ron] _So, uh, what do you think about her, Ron?

**Ron. **I'm trying not to, kid.

**Harry. **Good.

**Ron. **Still she's got a lot of spirit. All right, so, what do you think, a princess and a guy like me?

**Harry.** _[hastily] _No.

_Ron grins._

_The _Ford Anglia _comes out of lightspeed and lands on Hogwarts, the base of the DA._

_An Army broom leads Hermione and the others into the base._

_Enter Commander John Dawlish._

**Dawlish. **You're safe. When we heard about Scotland, we feared the worse.

**Hermione. **We have no time for our sorrows, Commander. You must use the information in this snowy droid to help plan the attack. It's our only hope.

_Hedwig is plugged into the Army computer, and all the information is downloaded inside._

_Exit all._


	34. DA Briefing

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The Dark Mark arrives at Hogwarts._

_Thicknesse receives a transmission._

**Thicknesse. **Yes.

**Trooper. **We are approaching the region Hogwarts. The DA base is on the island on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the region.

_On Hogwarts, DA General Garrick Ollivander has gathered all the Army into the briefing room._

**Ollivander. **The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man broom should be able to penetrate the outer defense.

_Ron and Hagrid exchange glances._

_Gold Leader Herbert Fleet speaks up._

**Fleet. **Pardon me for asking, sir, but what are snub brooms going to be against that?

**Ollivander. **Well, the Ministry doesn't consider a small one-man broom to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided to us by Princess Hermione has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. the target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will start a chain reaction. The shaft is Shield Charmed, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.

_Red Two Neville Longbottom now speaks up._

**Neville. **That's impossible, even for a computer.

**Harry. **It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye bulldogs in my Nimbus 2000 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters.

**Ollivander. **Then man your brooms. And may the Magic be with you.

_Exit all._


	35. The Departure of Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The Dark Mark begins orbiting Hogwarts._

**Ministry Trooper. **Orbiting the region of maximum velocity. The island with the DA base will be in range in thirty minutes.

**Snape. **This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Black. It will soon see the end of the Army.

_As Thicknesse glances at Snape, the DA is preparing for battle._

**DA Trooper. **All pilots man your stations. All pilots man your stations.

_Ron and Hagrid are preparing for departure._

_Enter Harry._

**Harry. **So, you got your reward and you're just leaving, then?

**Ron. **That's right, yeah. I've got some old debts I've got to pay off. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you.

**Harry. **_[angry] _Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them.

**Ron. **What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide.

**Harry. **_[angry] _All right. Well, take care of yourself, Ron. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?

_Harry turns away._

**Ron. **Hey, Harry.

_Harry turns back to him._

May the Magic be with you.

_Exit Harry._

**Hagrid. **Arooooohhhhoo. Oooohh.

**Ron. **What are you looking at? I know what I'm doing.

_And the two friends continue packing._

_Exit all._


	36. Harry and Cedric

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Hermione, Percy, and Ollivander, in the base control room._

**DA Trooper. **Standby alert. Dark Mark approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes.

_As Hermione worries, the Firebolts fly toward the Dark Mark._

**Hooch. **All wings report in.

**McManus. **Red Ten standing by.

**Cattermole. **Red Seven standing by.

**Cedric. **Red Three standing by.

**Dudley. **Red Six standing by.

**Cadwallader. **Red Nine.

**Neville. **Red Two standing by.

**Harry. **Red Five standing by.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Hooch. **Lock S-foils in attack position.

_The Firebolts' moved to form an "X"._

We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight. Switch your Shield Charms on. Double front.

_Harry and the other pilots switch on their Shield Charms._

_They fly up at the enormous Dark Mark._

**Neville. **Look at the size of that thing.

**Hooch. **Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed.

_The Firebolts speed up._

This is it, boys.

_The Firebolts angle toward the trenches._

**Fleet. **Red Leader. This is Gold Leader.

**Hooch. **I copy, Gold Leader.

**Fleet. **We're starting for the target shaft now.

**Hooch. **We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire.

_Hooch and three other Firebolts dive toward the Dark Mark's surface. The guns of the station begin firing on the DA brooms._

**Neville. **Heavy fire, boss. 23 degrees.

**Hooch. **I see it. Stay low.

_Neville maneuvers toward the Dark Mark._

**Harry. **This is Red Five. I'm going in.

_Harry races toward the Dark Mark, as guns fire on him. Unfortunately, he flies too fast._

**Cedric. **Harry. Pull out.

_Harry manages to pull out._

Are you all right?

**Harry. **I got a little cooked, but I'm okay.

_The Firebolts fly toward the Dark Mark._

_Exit all._


	37. Battle over Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Hermione, Percy, and Ollivander, in the base control room._

**DA Trooper. **Standby alert. Dark Mark approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes.

_As Hermione worries, the Firebolts fly toward the Dark Mark._

**Hooch. **All wings report in.

**McManus. **Red Ten standing by.

**Cattermole. **Red Seven standing by.

**Cedric. **Red Three standing by.

**Dudley. **Red Six standing by.

**Cadwallader. **Red Nine.

**Neville. **Red Two standing by.

**Harry. **Red Five standing by.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Hooch. **Lock S-foils in attack position.

_The Firebolts' moved to form an "X"._

We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight. Switch your Shield Charms on. Double front.

_Harry and the other pilots switch on their Shield Charms._

_They fly up at the enormous Dark Mark._

**Neville. **Look at the size of that thing.

**Hooch. **Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed.

_The Firebolts speed up._

This is it, boys.

_The Firebolts angle toward the trenches._

**Fleet. **Red Leader. This is Gold Leader.

**Hooch. **I copy, Gold Leader.

**Fleet. **We're starting for the target shaft now.

**Hooch. **We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire.

_Hooch and three other Firebolts dive toward the Dark Mark's surface. The guns of the station begin firing on the DA brooms._

**Neville. **Heavy fire, boss. 23 degrees.

**Hooch. **I see it. Stay low.

_Neville maneuvers toward the Dark Mark._

**Harry. **This is Red Five. I'm going in.

_Harry races toward the Dark Mark, as guns fire on him. Unfortunately, he flies too fast._

**Cedric. **Harry. Pull out.

_Harry manages to pull out._

Are you all right?

**Harry. **I got a little cooked, but I'm okay.

_The Firebolts fly toward the Dark Mark._

_Exit all._


	38. Ministry Brooms

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Snape and Proudfoot._

**Proudfoot. **We count thirty DA brooms, Lord Snape. But they are so small, they are evading turbolasers.

**Snape. **We'll have to destroy them broom to broom. Get the crews to their fighters.

_Outside the Dark Mark, the battle continues._

**Hooch. **Watch yourself. There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower.

**Harry. **I'm on it.

**Cedric. **I'm going in. Cover me, Dudley.

**Dudley. **I'm right with you, Red Three.

_Cedric and Dudley fire at the tower. _

I've got a problem here.

**Cedric. **Eject.

**Dudley. **I can hold it.

_Dudley continues dodging bolts._

**Cedric. **Pull out.

**Dudley. **No. I'm all right.

_Dudley's Firebolt is hit. He dies._

_Much to the satisfaction of Pius Thicknesse._

**Trooper. **The DA base will be in firing range in 7 minutes.

_Harry is flying toward the Dark Mark, when he hears the voice of Sirius Black._

**Ghost. **Harry. Trust your feelings.

_Not knowing what that meant, Harry continues firing._

**DA Officer. **Squad leaders. We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy brooms coming your way.

**Harry. **My scope's negative. I don't see anything.

_Enter Ministry brooms._

**Hooch. **Pick up your visual. Here they come.

_The Ministry brooms begin chasing the Firebolts._

_[to Preece] _Watch it. You've got one on your tail.

_Preece's Firebolt explodes. He dies._

**Harry. **Cedric. You've picked one up. Watch it.

**Cedric. **I can't see it.

_Cedric tries to swerve out of the way, but the Ministry broom continues firing._

They're on me tight. I can't shake them.

**Harry. **I'll be right there.

_Harry fires on and destroys the pursuing broom._

_Exit all._


	39. In the Trench

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On the Dark Mark, Snape approaches his crew._

**Snape. **Several brooms have broken off from the main group. Come with me.

_Exit Snape and two pilots._

_The Firebolts still struggle against the Ministry brooms._

**Cedric. **Pull in. Harry. Pull in.

**Neville. **Watch your back, Harry. Watch your back. Brooms above you, coming in.

_A Ministry broom begins firing on Harry. It hits him._

**Harry. **I'm hit, but not bad. Hedwig. See what you can do with it.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Harry. **Hang on back there.

**Hooch. **Red Six. Can you see Red Five?

**McManus. **There's heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five. Where are you?

_Harry is still trying to evade the Ministry broom._

**Harry. **I can't shake him.

**Neville. **I'm on him, Harry. Hold on.

_Neville dives toward Harry._

_Harry has lost sight of Cedric._

**Harry. **Blast it, Ced. Where are you?

_Cedric heads toward Harry, but Neville gets there first. Neville fires and destroys the pursuing Ministry broom._

Thanks, Neville.

**Cedric. **Good shooting, Neville.

**Fleet. **Red Leader. This is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run.

**Hooch. **I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position.

_As the Firebolts head for the trench, Snape and his two pilots enter the battle._

**Snape. **Stay in attack formation.

_Fleet, Anthony Rickett, and Summerby enter the trenches._

**Fleet. **The exhaust port is marked and locked in.

_The Dark Mark fires on the three Firebolts as they move in the trench._

Switch all power to front deflector screens. Switch all power to front deflector screens.

_The Firebolts swerve to avoid being hit._

How many guns do you think, Gold Five?

**Rickett. **Say about 20 guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers.

_At the DA base on Hogwarts, Hermione grows more worried._

**DA Trooper. **Dark Mark will be in range in five minutes.

_The pilots are unaware of this._

**Fleet. **Switch to targeting computer.

_Fleet, Rickett, and Summerby switch on their targeting computers, as laserfire whizzes past them._

**Summerby. **Computer's locked.

_A beeping sound sounds in his broom._

Getting a signal.

_Suddenly, Ministry fire comes to an abrupt halt._

The guns. They've stopped.

**Rickett. **Stabilize your rear Shield Charms. Watch for enemy brooms.

_Enter Snape and his two pilots._

**Fleet. **They're coming in. Three marks at 2-10.

**Snape. **_[to wingmen] _I'll take them myself. Cover me.

**Wingman. **Yes, sir.

_Snape fires on and destroys Summerby's Firebolt. It explodes, and Summerby dies._

**Fleet. **It's no good. I can't maneuver.

**Rickett. **Stay on target.

_Fleet tries to adjust his targeting computer._

**Fleet. **We're too close.

**Rickett. **Stay on target.

**Fleet. **Loosen up.

_Snape fires and destroys Fleet's Firebolt. It explodes, and he dies._

_Rickett flies out of the trench._

**Rickett. **Gold Five to Red Leader - lost Summerby, lost Fleet.

**Hooch. **I copy, Gold Leader.

**Rickett. **They came from behind . . .

_Snape fires on and destroys Rickett's Firebolt. It explodes, and Rickett dies._

_Exit all._


	40. A False Hit

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Bletchley and Thicknesse._

**Bletchley. **We've analyzed their attack, sir. And there is a danger. Should I have your broom standing by?

**Thicknesse. **Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances.

**Trooper. **DA base, 3 minutes and closing.

_Only about seven Firebolts remain in the battle. Thirteen have been killed._

**Hooch. **Red boys. This is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark 6.1

**Neville. **This is Red Two. Flying toward you.

**Cedric. **Red Three standing by.

**Ollivander. **Red Leader. This is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run.

**Hooch. **Copy, Base One. Harry. Take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run.

_All of Red Squadron but Harry, Neville, and Cedric enter the trench, lasers firing on them._

_McManus searches for the cannon tower._

**McManus. **We should be able to see it by now.

**Hooch. **Keep your eyes open for those brooms.

**McManus. **There's too much interference. Red Five. Can you see them from where you are?

**Harry. **No sign of any - wait.

_Harry sees Snape and his two wingmen._

Coming in point three five.

**McManus. **I see them.

_McManus goes for the thermal exhaust port._

I'm in range. Target's coming up. Just hold them off for a few seconds.

**Snape. **_[to wingmen] _Close up formation.

_As Snape destroys Red Twelve, Hooch moves toward the exhaust port._

**Hooch. **Almost there.

**McManus. **You'd better let her loose.

_But Hooch is waiting for the right moment._

They're right behind me.

**Hooch. **Almost there.

**McManus. **I can't hold them.

_Snape destroys McManus's Firebolt. McManus dies._

_Hooch fires at the exhaust port._

**Hooch. **It's away.

_The torpedo hits the Dark Mark._

**Cadwallader. **It's a hit.

**Hooch. **Negative. Negative. It didn't go in, just impacted on the surface.

_Harry sees that the Ministry brooms have chased Hooch out of the trench._

**Harry. **Red Leader. We're right above you. Turn to point . . . 05. We'll cover you.

**Hooch. **Stay there. I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run.

_Snape fires on Hooch's Firebolt. It plummets on the surface of the Dark Mark and explodes. She dies._

_Exit all._


	41. The Death of Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Pius Thicknesse, watching the battle play out with satisfaction._

**Trooper. **DA base, 1 minute and closing.

_Out in space, Harry has taken over for Hooch._

**Harry. **Cedric, Neville. Let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle. That ought to keep those fighters off our back.

**Neville. **Right with you, boss.

**Cedric. **Harry. At that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?

**Harry. **It'll be just like Wisteria Walk back home.

_Harry, Neville, and Cedric enter the trench, lasers firing at them._

**Cedric. **We'll stay back far enough to cover you.

**Neville. **My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?

_Harry is distracted by a Dark Mark cannon that is firing on them._

**Harry. **Watch yourself. Increase speed full throttle.

**Neville. **What about the tower?

**Harry. **You worry about those brooms. I'll worry about the tower.

_One of Harry's wings is hit._

Hedwig. That stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock it down.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Enter Snape and his wingmen._

**Neville. **Fighters. Coming in, point three.

_Snape fires on Neville's Firebolt._

I'm hit. I can't stay with you.

**Harry. **Get clear, Neville. You can't do any more good back there.

**Neville. **Sorry.

_Exit Neville._

**Snape. **_[to wingmen] _Let him go. Stay on the leader.

**Cedric. **Hurry, Harry. They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them.

**Harry. **Hedwig. Try and increase the power.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_As Hedwig works on the engines, the Ministry brooms advance on Cedric._

**Cedric. **Hurry up, Harry.

_Cedric turns and sees Snape._

Wait.

_Snape fires and destroys Cedric's Firebolt. It explodes, and Cedric dies._

_Exit all._


	42. The Death of Pius Thicknesse

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Pius Thicknesse, watching the battle with satisfaction._

**Ministry Trooper. **DA base, 30 seconds and closing.

_Snape now heads for Harry._

**Snape. **I'm on the leader.

_Harry is chased by Snape._

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Percy. **_[__on Hogwarts] _Hang on, Hedwig.

_As Harry angles the targeting computer, he hears Sirius's voice again._

**Ghost. **Use the Magic, Harry. Let go, Harry.

**Snape. **The Magic is strong with this one.

**Ghost. **Harry. Trust me.

_Harry switches off his targeting computer._

**Controller. **_[to Ollivander] _His computer's off. _[to Harry] _Harry. You switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?

**Harry. **Nothing. I'm all right.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Snape fires and hits Hedwig._

_[squeals]_

**Harry. **I've lost Hedwig.

**DA Trooper. **The Dark Mark has cleared of the region. The Dark Mark has cleared of the region.

**Ministry Trooper. **DA base in range.

**Thicknesse. **You may fire when ready.

**Ministry Trooper. **Commence primary ignition.

_Thicknesse's satisfaction is equal to Snape. The Death Eater has Harry locked in his computer._

**Snape. **I have you now.

_But just as he's about to fire, Snape's wingman explodes._

What?

_Enter the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Ya-hoo!

**Second Wingman. **Look out.

_The second wingman is destroyed, and Snape is knocked out into space._

**Ron. **You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home.

_Harry fires at the Dark Mark, as the Dark Mark gunner prepares to fire on Hogwarts. The gunner, hoping to give the Army a fighting chance, stalls for time._

**Gunner. **Stand by. Stand by.

_Harry and the _Ford Anglia _fly away from the Dark Mark._

Stand by. Stand by.

_The Dark Mark explodes, killing everyone on board, including the infamous Pius Thicknesse._

_Exit all._


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Harry and Hedwig, and Ron and Hagrid._

**Ron. **Great shot, kid. That was one in a million.

_As they fly back toward Hogwarts, Harry hears Sirius's voice one more time._

**Ghost. **Remember. The Magic will be with you. Always.

_The_ Ford Anglia _and the __last two remaining Firebolts __land on Hogwarts._

_Harry and Neville get off their brooms, and Ron and Hagrid get out of their car._

_Enter Hermione and the rest of the cheering Army._

**Hermione. **Harry.

_Harry hugs Hermione, then Ron._

**Ron. **_[grins] _Hey, hey.

**Harry. **I knew you'd return. I just knew it.

**Ron. **Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward.

_Hermione hugs him. _

**Hermione. **I knew there was more to you than money.

_The technicians lower Hedwig from the Firebolt. She is severely battered._

**Harry. **Oh, no!

**Percy. **Oh, my! Hedwig. Can you hear me? Say something. _[to technician] _You can repair her, can't you?

**Technician. **We'll get to work on her right away.

**Percy. **You must repair her. _[to Harry] _Sir. If any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them.

**Harry. **She'll be all right.

_And to top the day off, Harry and Ron received medals from none other than Princess Hermione Granger._

_Exit all._


End file.
